Dream Come True
by Miss. Edith needs her tea
Summary: Slash.Harry Potter xover Peter Pan."“Is this a dream?” Would I wake and never find you?“If it was, would you want to wake up?”"


Hey, this is a Harry Potter, Peter Pan crossover.

Slight SLASH. With hintings of abuse.

I don't own either Harry Potter or Peter.

XXXXXXX

It was the summer after fifth year and Harry Potter (Boy-Who-Lived, Youngest Seeker in a century, Basilisk Slayer, ect.) was staring out of his bedroom window. Awakened by another nightmare, sometimes it was about his late godfather, Sirius Black, but most of the time now it was a dream. A vision from the newly risen and recently acknowledged Dark Lord Voldemort's nefarious deeds.

The boy sighed, closing his eyes, thinking about the prophecy.

Kill or Be Killed.

Yes, Harry had killed things before, a bug, a basilisk, Professor Quirrell. With what Voldemort is, he knew he could do it again, to protect the ones he loved. If he wanted to admit it deep down, there was a part of him much bigger then he would want to admit, _didn't want to do it._ He didn't want to be their hero. He just wanted to be Harry…just Harry.

He opened his eyes.

xxxxxxx

Petunia would always tell Dudley this story in the den where Harry could hear from his cupboard. Harry loved this story, it was about his Great Grandmother, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, and a boy who would never grow up, Peter, Peter Pan. Harry had always loved that name, Peter. Even after he found out whom his parents' betrayer really was (Peter Pettigrew AKA Wormtil AKA Scabers AKA Ron's pet rat!). Every night even after he got to Hogwarts he secretly wished he could be taken away to Neverland and fly on his own, with no broom to aid him.

Just him in the air, completely free.

xxxxxxx

Harry gasped. There outside his window was a boy. The most beautiful boy Harry had ever seen. A faint blush spread across Harry's face at the sight of the boy's bare chest, before he realized the boy was outside his bedroom window, which is on the second floor. He quickly noticed the lack of broom (or flying car, carpet…ect.) he came to the obvious conclusion. "Peter Pan." he said in a whisper.

They boy smiled, asking with his eyes to come into the small room. He backed away from the window inviting him into the cold room. The windows were never closed, Uncle Vernon nailed it open, so the owls could come straight into his room (or that's what Harry kept telling himself.).

The boy-Peter gently floated into the room Tinkerbell following him in her gentle glow. "You're really him." he was still in quiet awe. Peter was sitting on Harry's hard mattress, his shadow caressing Harry's own, while Tinkerbell floated over to Hedwig's cage. "Why are you here?" to Harry it was dream come true.

Peter leaned closer to the wizard who's breathing was laboured thanks to Peter's own shadow who was still doing things to Harry's causing his physical body to react. "Come away with me. To a place where you have no worries and you never, never have to grow old. Where you're free of death and sadness…forever." Harry's eyes widened slightly before asking in a fearful whisper, "Is this a dream?" _Would I wake and never find you? _

"If it was, would you want to wake up?"

"Never, never." Harry swiftly made his way to Hedwig's cage, unlocking it after doing so, he retrieved his photo album, wand and his father's old cloak having foolishly forgotten anything else he would want to take with him in his trunk, which was locked in his old cupboard. He didn't want to unlock the bedroom door sneak down the stairs risk waking his relatives just to get a few trinkets. Transfiguring a shirt into a bag for his things. Not caring about underaged magic use, where he was going they couldn't find him.

He was ready.

Peter looked at Tinkerbell and nodded, "All you need now is a happy thought." He said after Tinkerbell had covered him in her fairy dust. A happy thought? There was really no true happy thoughts in Harry's mind hew could think of right now, everything was gloomy, but then he looked at Peter and realized that this night had been one of the happiest, but what could make it better?

He didn't really need to think, he just needed to make up his mind. He looked at Peter and did so, Harry leaned into kiss Peter. Who was only momentarily stunned, before he had Harry in the circle of his embrace, deepening the kiss.

When they parted, needing air Harry smiled, "I have my happy thought Peter." the boy-man chuckled. "I think I just got a new one too. Now before it's too late," They flew out the window hoping to never see Number Four Privet Drive ever again.

Just before they left England Peter said one last thing to Harry and Hedwig, "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

XXXXXXX

There you go, hope you guys liked it! Leave me a review if you have time!


End file.
